1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispenser for a liquid to pasty product, of the type comprising a container containing the product, integral with a rigid outer casing provided in its upper part with a subplate to which there is fixed a hand pump surmounted by a push-button.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand pumps are generally crimped on to a neck disposed in the upper part of the subplate forming the top of the container. Each pump is usually provided with a metal crimp cap which is itself fixed to the pump by crimping. In order to fix the metal crimp cap to the neck carried by the subplate, a free space is required to effect crimping.
Consequently, the crimp cap is situated substantially higher than the upper part of the subplate, this being disagreeable from an aesthetic point of view as the pump is itself surmounted by the push-button, so that the assembly forms an upper projection perched above the upper level of the subplate.
Moreover, the greater the volume dispensed upon each actuation of the pump, the greater the operating stroke of the pump. Consequently, in the case of pumps intended to dispense large doses, the push-button will be perched even higher above the crimp cap to allow for a large stroke. As the container is picked up at the casing, the finger of the user intended to press the top of the push-button may not be long enough to allow for comfortable operation of the dispenser.
In order to obviate this problem, it is proposed in EP-A 0 282 595 and EP-A 0 340 724 to provide the product dispenser with a dished subplate engaged in the container, the pump being fixed to the base of said dish so that the pump can be disposed in part below the upper level of the container. In these two documents, the pump is fixed directly to the base of the dish. Under these conditions, it is often difficult to mount the pump on the subplate, as this is done at the base of a dish and there is not enough space for the introduction of the various tools required.